in that hospital bed
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Tori is stood up but as she walks home she sees her "date" her Beck's girlfriend kissing when she tells Beck he does the unthinkable will love be found or lost amongst the blood rated t for attempted susicide


**I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot because it's not cool to steal and tell me please if someone is also I have a poll on my page thing and look me up on watt pad!**

She was beautiful, kind, caring, in his eyes perfect but her only flaw was she always picked the wrong boys. First she was used, then she was cheated on, and finally her latest heartbreak she was stood up by no other than Mr. Player James Maslow. Now she is sitting on the curb crying. Her makeup smearing, she was supposed to go ice skating with him. She had been bragging about it all day, dancing on cloud nine. Until now so she stood up and looked in the rink and saw happy couples and more tears fell down her face as but a small smile appeared when she saw in the rink Beck and his new girlfriend Zoey, she could tell he was really happy they were laughing and smiling just like she should've been she turned away but before she left she looked again, that's not Beck that's James with Zoey and they kissed so she just turned away and walked home in complete silence

Next day at school

Tori was sad so she wore a black fitted v neck shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black boots, her makeup was dark as well black eye shadow and dark lips her hair left down and straightened when she walked into school everyone went silent. Their happy cheery Tori was gone now replaced with a broken hearted Tori. When Tori was sad so was everyone else. Sikowitz didn't even go through the window or was happy at all. Tori sat in the back corner of the room not saying a word until she heard her name "Toro Elvis up here now" Sikowitz ordered and they walked on stage "improv go" Sikowitz said

"Anna what's wrong?" Beck said lifting Tori's chin so he could look her in the eyes but she looked away

"It's nothing Ben I'm fine" Tori replied and pushed Beck/Ben away from her

"Ann don't lie to me I know your upset please tell me" beck/Ben said pulling her back sparks flew through both of them

"It's nothing I can't handle on my own I'll be fine" Tori/Anna said as she tried to pull her arm away but his grip got stronger and he pulled her closer

"Anna please-" Beck said but the bell interrupted him and she grabbed her bag and ran out the door as fast as she could to an old tree in the back of Hollywood Arts and sat under it she began to cry again.

With Beck

"Have you seen Tori" beck was asking everyone that question but the same answer came with it "no" he frantically was searching until he felt someone grab his arm he spun around and saw Zoey he quickly kissed her

"hey babe why the panic?" she asked confused as she let go of his arm one thing he noticed was while everyone else was depressed she was not it was as if Tori had no effect on her which was weird. Even Jade is sadder now.

"I have to find Tori" he said"I'll see you later babe" he said then he heard the sound of crying he kissed her cheek and ran until he saw her which made him run faster as he pulled her close to him as she cried pulling her onto his lap stroking her hair"Tor what happened?" he asked softly as if it was a secret

"h-h-he stood me u-u-up last night" she replied Beck felt bad for her because he knew that she had been crushing on him of years and she was so happy at school no wonder James had a sinister look on his face as he left he was going to stand up the most innocent girl (not including cat) in the whole school

"I'm so sorry I know how much you liked him" he said as the crying subsided he never let go of her. He was planning on beating James later for hurting her like that

"Beck promise you won't be mad at me?" she said and looked up at him with almost guilt on her face

"How can I get mad at you tor?" he said and she smiled but it quickly went away

"I saw him kiss Zoey last night at the skating rink" she said and both stood up and she pulled him in for a hug he melted in her arms but didn't cry at all he just pulled away and said

"I'm going home I don't feel well" he said and left and she ran back to school after it ended she went home and changed into a pair of light colored jean short shorts and a neon green tank top with a black heart in the middle and redid her makeup so she looked happier. Tori had to go check on Beck and she needed to be happy to help him so she walked to his RV and knocked on the door waited a few minutes. No response she checked to make sure his truck was there, it was so she knocked again. No response so she slowly opened the door and gasped Beck laid there with a knife in his side on his bed. She checked for a pulse then called 911 as she tried not to cry

"why Beck would you try to kill yourself?" she said and kissed his forehead and heard sirens pull up so she stepped out and showed them where and they took him away so she looked at the sheets on his bed and grabbed them and cleaned the blood out and the mattress and laid them down to dry she called André

"Hey tor what's up?" André asked casually not know about what he was about to be told

"Drive to Beck's RV now and pick me up now" Tori said with a sense of urgency in her voice

"okay I'll be there soon" André replied and with that he hung up and drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit to Beck's RV Tori hopped in "where to now?" André asked

"Hospital I'll explain later go drive now" she said and they were going as fast as they could without getting pulled over

"What's wrong with Beck?" André asked as they got out Tori grabbed his wrist and pulled him in and to the front desk

"Beckett Oliver" Tori said panting from the sprinting

"Sorry darling he's still in surgery he'll be out in 10-20 minutes" the receptionist said she had pity for Tori as she and André sat down

"What happen to Beck?" André asked again with the same urgency she had when she called him

"I told him about Zoey and how she cheated on him and his face was emotionless and he drove home so after school I walked to his house to check on him he didn't open the door so I did and found him passed out on his bed holding a knife into his side he tried to commit suicide André" Tori said tears threatening to spill, they did André wiped them away with his thumb. Finally after what felt like a lifetime a doctor came in

"Visitors for Beckett Oliver?" the doctor said and Tori ran up to him almost running him over

"How is he?" she said panicking André stood beside her

"he's out of surgery and is awake we waited a bit for him to wake up since we don't want much excitement room 78B go" he said and Tori took off when she got to his room she stopped herself and calmed down a bit and knocked on the doorway and smiled as she walked in and pulled up a chair beside him

"Hey" he managed to say her smile distracting him tears threatened to spill

"don't you ever pull anything like that ever again" Tori replied as she pulled Beck into a tight hug "your one of my best friends I can't lose you" tears began to fall as the thought of losing Beck entered her mind

"I'm sorry Tor I was so upset about Zoey-"he said but trailed off into thought

"Beck I also cleaned your bed spread and mattress so that you don't have to sleep on a blood stained mattress too" she said and pulled out of the hug as more tears fell Beck wiped them away with his thumb and she smiled he motioned for her to lay down with him so she did she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders almost protecting her. He watched her fall asleep and just as he was about to Zoey enters

"So you're cheating on me with THAT?" Zoey says and points to a sleeping Tori

"no you cheated on me with HER date and SHE caught you and told ME and I TRUST HER so were done now leave" he said and Zoey gasped and stomped out of the room he looked down to see an awake Tori looking up at him then he realized how close they were and he began to lean in and he kissed her. Then after a moment she kissed back he put his hand to her cheek and eventually she pulled away and snuggled up to him. He smiled

"Hey beck are we-"Tori looked up in confusion he nodded and she smiled and fell asleep in the arms of her new boyfriend

One month later

Beck and Tori are at the beach celebrating their one month anniversary beck's stab wound healed but he has a scar right now he has her over his shoulder walking towards the water her laughing as she goes down but she grabs his shoulder and he comes down on top of her. Both smile then realize they are in the same position when they first kissed at the hospital so Beck leans in and kisses her she responds, he puts his hand on her cheek and she pulls away and smiles as she is picked up again accept her legs are wrapped around her waist her arms around his neck as she lays her head on his chest both living in the moment forever

The end


End file.
